logosfandomcom-20200222-history
NBC
The Television Network Extravaganza 1926–1931 1931–1942 1942–1954 During 1942, NBC unveiled their first logo for television. This logo is of a microphone surrounded by lightning bolts. This logo is similar to their first logo. The lightning bolts are used from RCA's logo due to them being a sponsor. This logo means the left side of the lightning is from the radio and the right side of the lightning is from television. Although its not obvious at first. On televison it would usually say "This is NBC, the National Broadcasting Company." as seen on the first video in the ID section. 1954–1975 In January, a xylophone and mallet was shown with a three tone "G E C" tone, as seen in the Video section. The keys do NOT refer to the General Electric Company. *Youtube: NBC ID 1956–1975 In 1956, John J. Graham created the first NBC peacock logo. It featured 11 feathers. This logo had the first color identifier, as shown in the videos, which were narrated. Transcribed, the narration read, "The following program is brought to you in living color...on NBC." *Youtube: Original 1957 NBC Peacock *Youtube: 1960's NBC Peacock 1959–1975 The NBC Snake was usually featured at the end of each show. At the start of every show, the xylophone/peacock logo would be shown. *Youtube: NBC Snake logo (1965-1975) 1975–1979 *Youtube: NBC ID *Youtube: NBC logo bumper from 1977 1979–1986 This is shown with or without the stylized "N". The network had, by this time, taken advantage of major successes in its programming to introduce the slogan, "NBC--Proud As A Peacock!" *Youtube: NBC ID 1981 *Youtube: NBC Just Watch Us Now Ident 1986–present A new logo, created by Chermayeff & Geismar, was finally launched in 1986. *Chermayeff & Geismar *Youtube :NBC TV Network Id's A new graphics package was launched for the fall of 2006, created by Los Angeles studio Capacity. This package takes one of the feathers from the logos and uses it as a "mouse pointer" to "navigate" through promos and other graphical elements, before being tucked back into the peacock when a promo ends or a show has started. *Capacity With the start if the new fall schedule on September 14, 2009, NBC launched a new on-air graphics package. The tagline was "More colorful", which can be seen in the package's extensive use of the six colors in the NBC logo. Capacity were behind this rebrand too. In 2011, NBC alterned their logo to feature more bevels and gradient. Other aspects of the 2009 graphics package remained intact. Special Logos 2001 911 nbc.png|NBC american Flag Special Logo (Used from September 2001 - January 2002) 2002 Nbc logo.png 2011 NBC_(March_2011).png Holiday 600px-NBC logo green.svg.png 620px-NBC Valentine's Day.png NBC Hallowen.png Special ID's Video:NBC Penguin|This was ONLY shown before A Hard Day's Night Video:NBC 1993 Montage ID|This was only shown on 10/6/93 Video:NBC 1996 ID June 17|June 17 1996 Video:NBC Promo Blurb|This is a blurb promo from May 1994-June 2002 Category:Television networks in the United States Category:NBC Category:NBCUniversal Category:New York City Category:New York